jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Let It Go
Let It Go is an Academy Award-winning song in Disney's Frozen sung by Elsa the Snow Queen. Lyrics The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Let It Go (Justice Guardians' Version) *Spike: *singing* The snow glows on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. *Fluttershy: *singing* A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. *Blaze: *singing* The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows i tried. *Mavis: *singing* Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always to be. *Raven: *singing* Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well, now they know. *Tammy: *singing* Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! *Xion: *singing* Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! *DJ: *singing* I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway. *Alexis: *singing* It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. *Aqua: *singing* And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. *May: *singing* It's time to see what i can do. To test the limits break through. *Chance: *singing* No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! *Rainbow Dash: *singing* Let it go, let it go! I'm the one with the wind and sky! *Sweetie Belle: *singing* Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry! *Puss in Boots: *singing* Here I'll stand and here I'll stay. *Kitty Softpaws: *singing* Let the storm rage on! *Twilight Sparkle: *singing* My power flurries through the air on the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. *Princess Cadence: *singing* And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. *Batty Koda: *singing* I'm never going back! The past is in the past! *Patch: *singing* Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! *Rarity: *singing* Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone! *Jaden: *singing* Here I'll stand in the light of day! *Jeffrey: *singing* Let the storm rage on!! The cold never bothered me anyway. Trivia *"Let It Go" is one of Ren the God of Humor's favorite songs. *SuperJNG18 considers it one of Disney's greatest musical numbers. *This song will featured in the Hiccup's Adventures Chronicles Episode: "The Cold Never Bothered Me". *"Let It Go" is one of Tigerman531's favorite songs. *"Let It Go" is also one of Brermeerkat's favorite songs. *"Let It Go" has won the Oscar for Best Original Song in 2014. Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs